Missouri
The flag of Missouri is a horizontal tricolor of of red, white and blue. These represent valor, purity, vigilance, and justice. The colors also reflect the state's historic status as part of . In the center white stripe is the , circled by a blue band containing 24 stars, symbolizing Missouri's admission as the 24th . The flag is described in Section 010.020 of Missouri's Revised Statutes. Except for the Seal of Missouri in its middle, the flag is identical with the ; this resemblance is not, however, intended to denote any special relation between Missouri and the Netherlands. In 2001, the surveyed its members on the designs of the 72 , and flags. The Missouri flag ranked in the bottom 25, 48th out of the 72. Historical Flags of Missouri Shown below are flags that have represented Missouri in some capacity or that are associated with the state's history in some way. MO Battle Flag.svg|"Bowen" or "Missouri Battle Flag", regimental flag used by MO Confederate troops. Van Dorn Battle Flag.svg|"Van Dorn Battle Flag", used by MO Confederate regiments under General Van Dorn. Flag_of_the_Missouri_State_Guard.svg|Flag of the Missouri State Guard, 1861-1865 (Confederate) Missouri 24 star Militia Flag.gif|Missouri 24 star Militia Flag Proposals for a New Flag of Missouri Shown below are designs that have been proposed for a new flag of Missouri. MO Flag Proposal Vexilo.png|MO Flag Propopsal "Vexilo" MO Flag Proposal lizard-socks.svg|MO Flag Proposal "lizard-socks" 25Missouri5theye.png|MO flag proposal by 5thEye MO Flag Proposal motx72.png|Missouri flag proposal MOTX72 MO Proposed Flag VoronX 2.png|MO Flag Proposal "VoronX 2" MO Proposed Flag VoronX 1.png|MO Flag Proposal "VoronX 1" MO Flag Proposal Sammy.png|MO Flag Proposal "Sammy" MO Flag Proposal ah-sue.png|MO Flag Proposal "ah-sue" MO Flag Proposal Usacelt.PNG|MO Flag Proposal "French Heritage and a river runs through it - by Usacelt" Missouri.png|Missouri State Flag Symplistic Proposal. The Missouri River (blue stripe) dissects the Till Plains (white). The red is the Ozark Mountains. By Ed Mitchell. 2013. MO Flag Proposal Tibbetts.png|MO Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" MO Flag Proposal Lord Grattan.png|MO Flag Proposal "Lord Grattan" MO Flag Proposal Jack Expo.png|MO Flag Proposal "Jack Expo" Off-MO.png|MO Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog MO Flag Proposal BionicWilliam.PNG|MO Flag Proposal "BionicWilliam" Proposed MS Flag Bezbojnicul.png|MO Flag Proposal "Bezbojnicul" MO_Flag_Proposal_BigRed618.png|MO Flag Proposal "BigRed618" modified by Ben Karnell MO_Flag_Proposal_Alternateuniversedesigns.png|MO Flag Proposal "AlternateUniverseDesigns" Missouri State Flag Proposal No 1 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 23 OCT 2014 at 1320hrs cst.png|Missouri State Flag Proposal No. 1 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 23 OCT 2014 at 1320hrs cst Missouri State Flag Proposal No 1b Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 23 OCT 2014 at 1327hrs cst.png|Missouri State Flag Proposal No. 1b Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 23 OCT 2014 at 1327hrs cst File:US-MO flag proposal Hans 1.png| File:US-MO flag proposal Hans 2.png| File:US-MO flag proposal Hans 3.png| File:US-MO flag proposal Hans 4.png| File:US-MO flag proposal Hans 5.png| Missouri State Flag Proposal No 6 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 06 APR 2015 at 0830 HRS CST.png|Missouri State Flag Proposal No. 6 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 06 APR 2015 at 0830 HRS CST. MISSOURI bare.png|24 stars on Octagon since Missouri has 8 neighbour states. Design by Rotten Ali. Missouri .jpg|Missouri state flag proposed by Ken Morton. Missouri .png|My second design for a Missouri state flag, building upon a 2014 design by "Hans" - Posted by Ken Morton Missouri not texas.png|Redesign of the Flag of Missouri by Sage .A. Rollins Missouri Redesign.png|Redesign by SimplisticFlags. January 2019. (details) MO_PNG.png|Update to design by Ken Morton. The flag retains the spirit of the current flag with some updates. Red and white stripes traditionally represent valor and purity, respectively. The blue represents three things: the permanency, vigilance, and justice of the state. The colors also reflect the state's historic status as part of the French Louisiana (New France). The center white wavy stripe symbolizes the Missouri River and the historic east to west direction of migrants moving westward through the historic Gateway to the West. The center badge is an abstraction of the state seal, with the star repressing the sate and the round shape representing the Gateway Arch and its reflection onto the Mississippi River. Posted by Preston Knapp https://vexillology.fandom.com/wiki/User:Preston_Knapp Missouri New Flag.png|MO Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 1" Missouri New Flag 2 (Light).png|MO Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 2" Missouri New Flag 2 (Dark).png|MO Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 3" Missouri New Flag 6.png|MO Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 4" Proposal Flag of Missouri.svg|Proposal for a flag for Missouri. All colors are taken from the current Missouri flag (from the seal). The shapes represent the St. Louis arch, and the colors are brown for the woods, green for the fields and light blue for the river. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) MO 4.png|Design for a Missouri state flag. A revision of an earlier design by "Motx72". (Posted byKen Morton) MO Final.png|Missouri (Posted by Ken Morton) Missouri - Blue.png|Part of series of designs for state flags, all in blue and white. (Posted by Ken Morton) Common symbolism Gateway Arch The is a monument in in . Designed by , it is 192 m (630 ft) wide and tall (the tallest arch in the world) and was built in 1963–65, although 's original idea for the monument dates from 1933. Originally symbolizing the US's westward expansion, it has become a popular symbol of the city of St. Louis, as well as one of the state: it appears in the background on Missouri's . Category:Missouri Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History Category:Symbolism